The L-Bomb
by Nightlingbolt
Summary: Or "How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Accept Sting Into My Life." Sting and Lucy are dating. Lucy wants to make Natsu jealous, and Sting just wants to mess with Natsu. Natsu and Erza are understandably suspicious. But the two blondes realize soon enough that their feelings are the real thing. Will they accept them? Will their guilds? Sting/Lucy, minor Natsu/Erza


**Hello, people. Nightlingbolt here. Welcome to yet another new story (I know, you guys are probably like, "Nightlingbolt! Wat r u doin! Nightlingbolt! STAHP!" at this point, but whatever), "The L-Bomb!"**

**Another Natza/Sticy offering, even though I still have Figuring It Out and Infuriating to work on. Actually, I think this will replace those two, since it's more or less the same plot: Lucy starts dating Sting, Natsu gets pissed, Natsu and Erza are confronted by the idea of a relationship, and Fairy Tail needs to learn to accept a perceived enemy for Lucy's sake. Oh, and Sting figures out what love is. Crap, I just spoiled half the story. _Obliviate!_**

**...**

**Wait, crap, this isn't Harry Potter!**

**Anyway, this story is partly also an excuse to figure out what I want to do with Natsu's Diary. To put it into perspective, I wanted to have the second chapter detail Lucy and Erza laying down the ground rules for their little "contest." But then I realized, how do you put rules on something like love? Simple, you don't! Needless to say, half of Chapter Two needs a complete rewrite, and I'm not too happy about that.**

**Anyway, what you clicked on is Sticy goodness, and I will do my best to deliver. That said, enjoy!**

**FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS STORY:**

**-Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games.  
-Minerva told Sting the truth about saving Lector.  
-Minerva returned Lector despite Sabertooth's loss because Sting defeated Jura, thus reminding the world of Sabertooth's power.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy looked herself over in the mirror, making sure she looked presentable. She had a date that evening, and she could only hope she would make it through the rest of the day without having to deal with...

"Hey Lucy!"

...Natsu. Lucy sighed. Only the Salamander had such little regard for her privacy. "Natsu, haven't I told you at least a thousand times to knock first?" she said angrily.

"833 times, actually," said the accompanying Happy. "You're getting there, though. You're getting there."

"And you'd think the message would sink in after all this time," said Lucy flatly. "What do you guys even want, anyway?" she asked with another sigh.

"We got a mission!" said Natsu. "We're supposed to capture the master of a dark guild. But that's not even the best part!"

"It's not?" asked Lucy.

"Tell her, Erza!" said Natsu, and for the first time Lucy realized the Titania was accompanying the Dragon Slayer.

Erza cleared her throat. "This will be an S-Class mission," she said. "I daresay that will make quite the dent in your rent?"

"Hey! That rhymes!" said Happy cheerfully.

"I know. I'm so clever!" said a beaming Erza.

Lucy groaned. "Guys, can't this wait another day?" she asked. "I kind of have plans for tonight."

"What plans?" asked Natsu. "Writing two more pages of your novel and eating mint chocolate chip ice cream because you're the only one in the guild who likes that flavor and it's a sign of just how alone you are?"

Erza thwacked Natsu's head. "A woman's preferred ice cream flavor is not the least bit distinctive of her loneliness, Natsu!" she said sharply.

"I meant because she was single..." Natsu pouted rubbing his head.

"Oh," said Erza. "Well, that makes perfect sense, then."

Lucy's eye twitched. The odd part was, Natsu said it with nary a hint of malice, as though they were having an intelligent conversation. "Yeah, let me know when you guys start dating, then you can make fun of me all you want," she said.

"Aye, sir!" said Natsu with a salute.

"Anyway, not that it's any of _your_ business," said Lucy. "But if you must know, I have a date tonight."

That got Erza's attention. "A date?" she repeated, not quite believing it.

"Is he ugly?" asked Natsu excitedly.

"What? No! How low do you think my standards are?!" asked Lucy indignantly.

"Well, if your sex appeal worked on him, he has to be pretty desperate," said Happy brightly.

"Wait a minute, Happy," said Natsu. "How do you know Lucy isn't the desperate one?"

Lucy's face turned red, and she delivered a fierce Lucy Kick directly to Natsu's stomach. "Well, screw you then, jerks!" she screeched.

"Tisk, tisk," said Erza. "You're not going to keep a boyfriend with that violent attitude."

"You're the violent one," Lucy muttered to herself.

"What was that?" said Erza, seemingly innocent, but with an edge to her voice.

"Nothing!" said Lucy quickly.

"That's what I thought," said Erza in a sickly sweet voice.

"You know, you're only proving Lucy's point," said Happy. Erza glared at him, but otherwise chose to ignore the Exceed's comment.

At that point, Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder, having decided fun time was over. "Calm down, Lucy. We're just teasing, is all!" he said. "Seriously, any guy would be lucky to have you! Don't ever forget that, all right?"

Lucy blushed. Somehow, Natsu always made her feel better about herself. "Yeah," she said. "I'm all fired up!"

Natsu beamed. "That's the ticket!" he said excitedly. "So your date. Is he from the guild?"

Lucy stiffened. She had hoped he wouldn't ask about her date. "He's from _a_ guild," she said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Ha!" exclaimed Natsu. "What guild is he from? Lamia Scale? Quartro? He'd better not be some Blue Pegasus playboy!"

"If he is, you can consider our friendship over," said Erza. "Just throwing that out there."

"He's not, Erza, don't worry," said Lucy. "Look, I gotta go. I'm meeting my date at Vermillion's in half an hour."

"Ooooh!" said Happy. "Fancy!"

"You've heard of it?" asked Lucy?"

"I've never been there, but I would expect great things," said Erza. "Apparently, that restaurant's been around since the time of Master Mavis."

"That does explain the name," Lucy mused.

"Well then, we won't keep you," said Erza. "Gray should return tomorrow, so we'll be sure to set out then. Therefore, I expect you to return at a reasonable hour, and-"

At that point, the door slammed loudly. Everyone looked in that direction, and much to Lucy's mortification, her date for the evening was there in her living room.

Sting Eucliffe, accompanied by his Exceed partner, Lector, stood before Natsu and Erza, and gave a simple "Yo."

Natsu's jaw dropped open. Erza looked scandalized. Happy bit his paws nervously. Lucy looked from her friends to her date, praying a fight wouldn't break out.

Finally, Natsu spoke. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?" he growled softly. You could tell he was containing his anger for Lucy's sake.

Sting flinched a little, but he wouldn't be intimidated. "Why, I do believe I'm picking up my girlfriend for our date," he said, making sure to enunciate every word.

"BULLSHIT!" yelled Natsu, letting loose a Dragon Roar that he wasn't even aware he was building up.

The torrent of flames barrelled towards Sting, who just barely managed to negate it with his White Dragon's Punch. "So, you want a fight, huh?" he said. "Sure, I think I can manage that."

Sting charged towards Natsu, and Natsu charged right back. Thankfully, their clash was intercepted by Erza, who held a sword to Natsu's side and one to Sting's neck.

"Calm down. Both of you," said Erza venomously. Both Dragon Slayers were intimidated by the Titania's threatening voice, and stood down immediately, staring each other down with extreme prejudice.

"Now then," said Erza, the edge still in her voice. "Are we to understand that you are the date of which Lucy spoke?" Sting nodded. "In that case..."

She glared at Sting for a moment, before pulling Natsu in for a hug. "Please allow myself and Natsu to accompany you," she said so casually that you could hardly believe she was threatening Sting just seconds before. "I believe the term is 'double date?'"

"Whaaat?!" Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all exclaimed.

"I didn't know you and Natsu were together, Erza!" said Lucy.

"We're not- oof!" said Natsu before Erza elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh, you know Natsu," said Erza. "He's always been afraid to admit his real feelings." She scratched Natsu's head seemingly lovingly, but it was hard enough to convince Natsu to go along with Erza's plan.

Lucy looked at Sting. "What do you think, Sting?" she asked.

"Honestly, I'm all for it," said Sting. "I think this will be a fun bonding experience for me and Natsu-san." He gave a cocky look to his counterpart, causing Natsu to glare back at him.

Lucy clapped her hands. "Okay!" she said excitedly. "I'll have Virgo..." But before she could finish, the aforementioned Maiden spirit appeared, carrying two sets of clothes in her hands.

"Princess, I have the clothes for Masters Natsu and Sting," she said.

"...Damn. She's efficient," said Sting with obvious surprise.

"...Um... thank you, Virgo?" said Lucy unsurely.

"Will I be punished now, Princess?" asked Virgo hopefully.

"No!" said Lucy quickly.

Virgo looked disappointed, but gave the boys their clothes and went back to the Celestial Spirit World without a word.

"Get dressed," ordered Lucy. "Vermilion's was founded in the First's honor, and I'll not have you two staining that legacy because you wouldn't dress properly. And if I hear even one inkling that you two have been fighting..." She brandished a sword menacingly, causing the two Dragon Slayers to gulp.

"It's best not to start anything," said Happy to Sting. "Erza is way stronger than Natsu."

"Fairy Cat's right, Sting-kun," said Lector. "Remember, this is the woman who suppressed Pandemonium singlehandedly."

Sting nodded and walked into the bedroom to change, Natsu following suit. The Salamander wasn't quite sure why Erza insisted she and him were a couple. But the more he thought about it, the less he minded it.

* * *

**And here we go!**

**Not much explanation as to how Sting and Lucy got together, but I'm saving that for when they actually get to the restaurant for their date. But the summary pretty much explains why they're dating. I might put in flashbacks expanding on that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of "The L-Bomb," and until next time, peace and love from Nightlingbolt.**


End file.
